Cloud computing is the use of computing resources including hardware and software as a service over a network. The cloud infrastructure provides computing resources and the ability to provision those resources. Example resources include CPU, memory and local storage. Typically, when launching a virtual machine, a user selects an instance type that generically requests resources, such as an amount of memory, a level of computing power, an amount of storage, etc. The cloud computing service then finds an available server computer and launches the virtual machine conforming to the desired instance type.